Father
by Drick
Summary: "Who is my father?" A little question on which Adrian never got an answer until now.
1. Birthday

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters of the books and movies belong to J. and W.B. The OCs. are mine._

Birthday

„Who is my father? "Since he was thirteen Adrian Wietner has asked his mother this question many times. The idea that he was somehow different in comparison to his younger brothers and sisters was even older. While Peter and Johannes had blond straight hair his was curly and raven black. His brothers were sturdy like their father while Adrian was a bit gangly. His sisters Gudrun and Ludovica instead were perfect little copies of their mother and all four of them had inherited the dark brown eyes of their father while Adrians' where of a blue-grey colour.

When he asked his mother Caroline for the first time she only told him that his real father had died shortly after his birth and when Adrian saw the pain stroked expression on his mother's face he never dared to dig deeper. Oh and yes there was another difference to his siblings. While Adrian was a wizard all of them were muggels. Caroline, a witch, once told him that it is rare but possible even more in their home country where magical people and muggles have even more rarely mixed, over the centuries, then in other magical nations.

So the years past and Adrian dared to ask his mother the dreaded question, on a few occasions, like today on his 21st. birthday. As the times before his mother had gone into a short stupor and then was busy to get his birthday cake out of the kitchen while his siblings sang their congratulations. Like the years before the little party ran its usual way. A few well meant presents which he as a wizard had not really any use for and some, real, magic tricks.

Although it was already late Adrian still sat on his place and watched the little dragon he had conjured crawling along his left hand while his head was resting on his right arm when he heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw his mother standing in the kitchen door with the, to him, well known expression on her face; „ I'm sorry but you cannot hold a grudge against me only because I want to know something about him". Caroline said nothing but took a silver pocket watch out of her apron while she was taking a seat opposite of Adrian. „ This watch belonged to your father he has given it to me shortly before he died". A tear was running down her cheek while she placed it on the table in front of her son.

She wiped it away with a silken handkerchief; "He wanted me to give it to you when you turned seventeen, it is a tradition from where he came from, but I kept it for today". Adrian took the pocket watch into his hand and looked closer at it; "What kind of men was he? " „ A good and honest one and you are almost the spitting image of him". She said and made a small gulp. „How did you meet him? "; Adrian asked. „You know that I am a muggelborn". Asked Caroline and Adrian nodded; „ I have visited a friend of mine in old Kesselburg when I literally stumbled over him. You could say it was like a little fairytale we liked each other from the first moment on. He was a wonderful and loving young man and from that moment on he never left my side. After a few months he asked me to marry him and short time later you came along". When he heard his mothers' story it reminded him about some of the cheesy movies from the other side of the great pond, which he had seen from time to time, when he accompanied his sisters to the muggle cinema.

„How did he. "; Adrian finally asked and his mothers' face turned even more pale. „It happened so fast. We had just finished our first walk with you and it was already dusk when suddenly this monster Friedrichsen attacked the city. On Grindelwalds' order he set his dark forces free and later unleashed a fiend fire that was so gigantic that it consumed almost the whole city. We hurried threw the smoke filled alleys and streets but in the end we were cornered by the Nachtjäger.

Your father kept them busy while we escaped". She paused for a short moment. „I stood on top of one of the many hills which surrounded Kesselburg and had to watch how it was consumed by the fire". „Did you try to find him?" Adrian wanted to know. „Yes sure but after two weeks I had to abandon the search because I had to care for a newborn and although your father, like you, was a very talented wizard I do not think he survived the inferno". Again the room was filled with depressing silence when it came to Adrians' mind that he even has not asked for his fathers' name; „What was his name? " Caroline looked up from the table; „Alphard, Alphard Black he was British from London". „Have you ever tried to find him there maybe he also thought that we have died and returned to his former home? " His mother shook her head; „Your father gave me a direct warning". „Why". „Because, the Black family, or at least the greater part of it, has very old fashioned and dangerous opinions, they are pureblood fanatics and who knows what they would have done to us if I a mudblood and her son suddenly turned up in front of their door! "Adrian examined the pocket watch for a last time and made a decision; „ I will go at least I want to know if he is still alive? " Caroline looked at her son with an aghast expression. „Didn't you hear what I have just told you? " „Yes, but if he has survived I just want to meet him once in my live? " His mother sadly shook her head when he left the kitchen and started to throw a few things in his magically enlarged trunk. „You really want to"; He heard his mothers' voice, which seemed to have followed him in a short distance. Adrian just nodded while he took his best cloak out of the cupboard; „You have to understand that I at least have to try to find him! " Caroline gave him a short glance before she silently left the room.

Adrian did not know what was to come when he left his home on this splendid April day. His mother gave him a firm hug and adjured Adrian to look after himself. His half-sisters gave him a very tearful farewell while his stepfather wished him all the best for his journey and admonished him not to do any stupidities.

**Hated it liked it I would be happy to hear your opinion!**


	2. City of rain

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters of the books and movies belong to J.R. and WB._

_The OCs are mine._

* * *

><p>London<p>

Adrian traveled directly to London. It seemed to be the best choice if he wanted to find his father or at least get some information about Alphard. He had to admit that the British were quite different to the inhabitants of his home country and even more their magic counterparts. While the wizards and witches of the country of the eight preferred to live in secluded and hidden villages, Malfaldinstal and Kesselburg their former capitals were almost completely destroyed during Grindelwalds' attack, the British wizards seemed to prefer to hide in the middle of the muggle society.

It took quite an amount of time until Adrian finally found his way to Diagon Ally and the Leaky Cauldron. He entered the pub, which at this time of day seemed to be almost empty, when he was addressed by the landlord; „Hey boy what can I do for you? Adrian used a "Lingua" spell so he could talk easier with the man; „ Ah yes I am looking for a man named Alphard Black? " The land lord gave him a suspicious look and finally asked him; „What business do you have with the Blacks? You seem like a decent person? "Adrian thought of white lie and finally answered; „He was a friend of my father and he has not seen Mr. Black in years and even does not know if he is still alive so he asked me to look for him while I'm in London". "As far as I know lad Mr. Black lives somewhere at Greenwich but if you want the exact address you should ask at the Post office".

The landlord hadn't even finished his sentence when Adrian had already vanished to Diagon Ally. The knowledge that his father was still alive seemed to give him wings. Not an hour later he was standing in front of a house of the nineteenth century. He entered it and wanted to ask some playing children for the right flat when a woman with a bin of laundry addressed him; „Are you looking for the weird one? " „Excuse me madam I do not understand? " "I mean do you look for the Black guy, blimey you look like him are you related? " "Kind of do you know in which flat he lives?" Adrian asked her.

The women pointed to the uppermost floor and with a thank you he ran up the stairs. He stopped in front of an old oaken door and suddenly couldn't decide if he should knock or return home. Finally he used the iron beater three times. At first there was no reaction and he thought that nobody was home when the door opened with a gentle creak. To his surprise there was nobody to see but a voice sounded from inside; „Come in I am a bit busy right now! "

Slowly Adrian entered the lightly dusty anteroom, when the door closed magically and again a call sounded threw the room; „I'm in the living room! " He slowly went through the short corridor to finally enter a room where papers where flying through the air. Behind a massive writing table sat Alphard momentarily drinking a glass of wine while reading a newspaper. „What can I do for you? "; He asked sounding rather bored.

Adrian did not know what to do so after short consideration he took the silver pocket watch out of is cloak. He slowly went over to the writing table and deposited it gently but noticeable in front of his father who was still reading the newspaper. Alphard took a closer look and said amused before he stopped abrupt; „Well it is a nice one for sure but I have a…" After a short pause he asked; „Where did you get this watch? "

The younger man thought of the correct words before he finally answered; „My mother gave it to me recently as a present". Alphard looked up and shortly freezed before he babbled; „Adrian is that you? ".Adrian just nodded and Alphard jumped out of his seat circled the enormous table and took his, long to be dead thought son, into a bone crushing hug; „How did you and your mother? " His father babbled again when Adrian started to retell the story he had heard not even a week before.

In the meantime Alphard had taken a seat on the near couch and his initial joy was soon replaced by a deep sadness. His son finally plucked up some courage and asked him; „ I do not want to be tactless but did you never try to find us? " His father looked up again; „ A whole month. I was searching through the ruins of the city. I turned every stone but in the end I had to flee because Grindelwalds' dogs were after me and thought you two to be lost".

After a short silence Alphard asked Adrian to tell a bit of his live, so he knew at least a few things of his only son. When the young man had finished his story which finally lead him to this flat Alphard stated that he was very proud; "And how will it go on? Adrian wanted to know and Alphard glanced at him, "You leave! " „Excuse me? " „ I think you should return to your mother and family. Find a girl and start your own family. Have a good live!" His father said with a stoic expression; „ Yes but what about you? "

„What about me, I will continue my own like before". „But why? Don't you want me as a son? I really don't expect much of you but I would be happy to have you as a part of my live! "The young man almost begged but Alphard calmed him down; "That much I know son and even if you did I cannot allow you stay here, it is just for your own good". „Why I am not an infant you have to care for I just want to visit you from time to time and would be happy if you did the same!" Alphard sighed and looked at the young man who reminded him so much of his younger self.

„Adrian you seem to be a very intelligent and likeable person. Every father would be proud to call you his son but I did not warn your mother against my family for nothing. I myself wouldn't have returned if Grindelwald hadn't ripped us apart by destroying Kesselburg". Adrian begged; "Please you cannot send me away now I have just found you". „Sure I can it is only for your best! " Alphard told him again while hiding his own sadness as good as possible.

„And what if I do not give in? " His son answered sullenly; „ Do you really want to know how it would be to be a part of the Black family? The young man nodded. "Well then I think a firsthand experience should suite you but well. Tonight I am invited at my sisters' place. You will see that my intentions towards you are only benevolent!" Adrian was more than happy about this apparent victory but his father silently thought; „Poor boy if you would know? " Before he addressed him aloud; "Do you have something more sophisticated to wear my sister, to keep it friendly, is very peculiar about her events even if they are hold in a very small circle". Adrian nodded again; "Very well then we will meet each other at 6pm at Grimmauld place and I will introduce you as the son of an old friend of mine!" Which seemingly surprised Adrian; "Believe me it will be easier than altering the memories of them all afterwards".

* * *

><p><em>Liked it or total rubbish what is your opinion? <em>

_Also a long time has passed since I wrote a whole story in English and would be glad if you tell me about mistakes in spelling, phrases and grammar._


	3. Grimmauld Place Dinner

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters of the books and movies belong to J.K.R. and WB._

_The OCs are mine._

* * *

><p>Grimmauldsplace Dinner<p>

10 minutes before their meeting Adrian apparated to a small park near Grimmauld Place. It seemed to be a very posh part of the city, which was recognizable trough the people who passed by his hiding place. When his watch showed one minute to six a plop sound was heard; "Do you already wait for a long time?" Asked Alphard who appeared behind his son; „No not really where do we have to go? " „Oh not so fast we have to make a few alteration with your face. My sister may be vile and arrogant but if there is one thing she is not than it is stupid. By the first sight she would know what business ".

Alphard drew his wand and murmured a few unrecognizable words. After he had finished his work he gave Adrian a small mirror. The young man did not recognize himself at first. His hair was of a light brown color and much smoother than before, his eyes shimmered in a grass green and his nose was longer.; "I think Hyronimus of Zirl would be a sufficient cover name my family knows about almost all pureblood family of Europe and they know that I lived in the country of the eight for a short time so we might get through with you playing the son of an old friend".

Adrian would have preferred to meet the other Blacks with his own face but decided not to argue further with his father's decision. Both left the hiding place and walked directly towards the houses 11 and 13. When they reached the border of the houses Alphard took short glances in both directions before he dragged his son threw a magic barrier. He knocked with his old fashioned walking cane at the door what was soon to be answered by a shrill call; "Kreacher open the door!" Shortly after a very unpleasant looking house elf opened the dark door; "Master Alphard mistress is already awaiting your arrival and who might be your company? " Alphard gave his coat to the elf; "This is mister Zirl he is the son of an old friend of mine".

Adrian followed suit of his father and also passed his coat over to Kreacher, who eyed the stranger with curiosity when suddenly two boys thundered down the stairs; "Uncle Alphard uncle Alphard! " Both threw themselves into their uncle's arms who fondly tousled through the boys hair. „Sirius, Regulus I hope you both are well? " Both boys nodded and seemingly waited for a small present and their uncle did not disappoint them when he conjured two small parcels. The brothers hugged him and as fast as they had appeared they vanished again; „My two nephews Sirius and Regulus! " Alphard explained silently to his son. „Who else will be here? "; Adrian wanted to know. „Today I only expect my sister and her husband my brother and my sister in law are on an extended journey since all three daughters of them attend Hogwarts since last you speak of the devil"; He stopped when Walpurga entered the anteroom;

„Alphard finally". She greeted her brother with an icy voice before she turned to Adrian, with false kindness; „And who might be this handsome young man at your side"; and reached her hand out to him. He made a small bow and denoted a kiss on her hand before his father told his sister the alibi story; „This is Hyronimus the son of my old friend Ferdinand of Zirl. He is currently visiting London and his father asked him to pay me a short visit". "Is that so oh I have heard of your family young man quite old and a much respected people, residing in the country of the eight one of your relatives even opposed to the dark Lord Grindelwald". Walpurga showed her knowledge and Adrian answered as charming as possible;" Your brother was right your knowledge about the pure families is more than amazing gnädige Frau!" "Ich danke ihnen für ihr Komplement!"(1); Walpurga smiled and lead them into the dining room where Orion already waited. „This is my husband Orion and you may already have met our sons Sirius and Regulus. I have to excuse myself for their rotten behavior but Sirius is quite a vivid child and his brother adores him and follows him everywhere even acquiring some of his bad traits!" Adrian was wondering himself about the harsh words of the mother what did she expect from two boys in this age.

„But enough of us we should begin with the dinner. Kreacher! " She called for the elf that appeared out of nothing. „Yes Mistress! " „Fetch my sons and then please bring us the first course! "As Mistress orders me to do"; he said and bowed low before he disappeared and returned, no second later with the two boys whose faces showed traces of molten chocolate. Mrs. Black almost instantly started to scowl with her sons while their father mustered them with dark eyes. „Walpurga for Merlins sake please let them be I am very hungry and I am not in a mood for one of your fits and we have a guest today!" "You do not have to stand their misbehavior for the whole year dear brother!" But it seemed that she let prevail Alphards objection and immediately the table was set and the supper could begin.

Between the different courses his small cousins were reprimanded to behave themselves and he did not want to know how live normally was in this house. When they waited for the dessert Orion addressed the young guest for the first time;" „So how is the situation in the country of the eight I have heard you are still struggling to establish order after the war?" Adrian tried to choose his words wisely because, after the short time he had spent with them he wouldn't be surprised if they were followers of the dark lord Grindelwald but at the thought of the massacre and the fires he couldn't hold himself back. „What are you expecting he and his so called Nachtjäger have murdered more than 300000 people, have devastated our two capital cities?" Walpurga seemed to recognized the starting tension and tried to change the subject to a, for her, more fitting one. „And how are the dealings with the mudbloods in the country of the eight? " "Excuse me madam?" "We have currently to fight a wave of mudblood sympathizers, the worst one is Dumbeldore he thinks they are the same as we are but in my opinion they are lesser than vermin"; Said Orion before he took a sip of his wine.

Alphard sat in silence but observed his son and his reactions and finally came to the conclusion that he had to save Adrian from further ideas of his sister and her husband; "„So have you heard anything of Cygnus? ". While Walpurga was ranting about the unpleasant troubles of her youngest brothers journey and Orions opinion that it was Cygnus own fault, Sirius finally dared to ask their guest a question;, „Do you have siblings?" Adrian smiled; „Yes two brothers and two sisters they are all younger than me!" „Wow you have a big family. "; Piped Regulus. "Yes we were sometimes quite a hand full for our parents". "Did they also scold you that often as ours do?" "Sirius that is not of your concern, leave Mr. Zirl alone."; Ranted Walpurga again. "Really Mrs. Black it is no problem I am used to younger children". "That might be Mr. Zirl but they won't learn proper behavior and not all of our friends are as openhearted as you seem to be". But Alphard stopped her; "Dear sister please they are just children and this is an informal family dinner! Sirius, Regulus why don't you show your rooms to Mr. Zirl. I am sure he will enjoy a little tour through the house".

Both boys, even before their mother could lose another word, left their seats and dragged their unknown cousin, threw the different rooms of the house before they landed in the room of Sirius, which in the contrary to the rest of the gloomy building showed at least a bit of color. The older brother proudly presented his belongings and soon started to talk about his favorite quidditch team. Adrian listened to him, amused, while Regulus observed his brother exited. „Do you have a favorite Team? " „No not really there are not many at home and they are also not very good Sirius!"; He explained. "So do you have other sports?" "No but once I accompanied my brothers for a soccer match!" „What is soccer?" Regulus wanted to know. „It's a sport muggel use to play". "Why are you watching a muggel sport?" "Oh I only had to look after my brothers and they really wanted to see this match so I went with them but for my taste it was rather boring". This explanation seemed to satisfy Sirius but his little brother brooded a little bit longer over the words of their quest; "Why should a pureblood wizards know about muggel sports?" But soon he was distracted by a request Sirius stated to Adrian; "Do you know some interesting spells which you could show us?"

Adrian thought for a moment before he asked; "Regulus could you fetch me a small object, something random you don't have any use for anymore?" The small one jumped from his seat and scurried away to return shortly after wit his hand full of bits and bobs. „Ok Sirius you first! "; He said and drew his wand; „I want you to lay your Hand on my wandhand ok? " The boy did as he was told while Adrian placed a wooden toy block on the floor; "Ok Sirius think of nothing just let the magic flow ok". Regulus observed them, with curiosity, from his brothers bed; "„Seelis". Invoked Adrian and a stream of red light hit the toy block who was transformed into a figure of a dark dog which barked for a few seconds and then freezed. Sirius grabbed and admired it. Just when Adrian wanted to repeat the trick with Regulus, Kreacher appeared; „Mistress demands the presence of her sons and the guest in the dinner room immediately. Kreacher will bring you there! ";The grumpy elf announced; „This won't be necessary we are able to walk down by ourselves, tell your mistress that we will be there any moment"; Adrian answered dryly. The elf wanted to object but Alphards spells only concealed Adrians looks not the part of him which was Black and so the house elf was forced to bow and before he disappeared said; „As young master wishes all for the nobel house of Black!" Sirius and Regulus looked at him with astonishment. Suddenly the first one bolted away. „What is wrong with him? " Asked Adrian „Not with Sirius but Kreacher only calls members of the family master or mistress,so who are you?" Asked Regulus with an icy voice similarly his mothers tone which did not seem to fit the five year old boy.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it or total rubbish what is your opinion? <em>

_Also a long time has passed since I wrote a whole story in English and would be glad if you tell me about mistakes in spelling, phrases and grammar._

_1: …madam!" I thank you for the compliment!"_


	4. Unmasked and forgotten

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters of the books and movies belong to J.K.R. __and WB._

_The OCs are mine._

* * *

><p>Unmasked and forgotten<p>

Adrian was thinking of a pretext when the plop sound was heard again. Before he could turn around the house elf had already grabbed him and for a short moment Adrian felt as he would be torn apart before he passed out. When he came around again the young man looked directly onto Walpurgas' drawn wand.

He tried to take a look around and recognized that Orion had constrained Alphard magically to his chair. Sirius stood, with a very frightened face, in one corner of the room while Regulus just came down the stairs. „So who are you Mr. Zirl that our house elf shows such an erratic behavior?" The voice of the witch cut through the air. "Excuse me madam but what kind of treatment are you giving your guest? "Do not try to deceive us!"; Threatened Orion who did not take his eyes from Alphard.

"I don't know what you mean I am Hyronimus of Zirl..!" Was Adrians' last attempt to keep up the deception? But now Kreacher talked to his mistress; "Mistress the young master does not look like he should". "Is that so? Oh we have our ways to undo that haven't we". Hissed Walpurger now sure of victory and again pointed her wand towards Adrian; "Finite incantatem". He felt the changing shape of his face and when a streak of raven black hair fell into his face he knew that his disguise was blown.

Walpurgas expression was frozen for a few seconds before her face turned red out of rage because, like Alphard had predicted, she knew immediately who was standing in front of her; „You told me he died together with this filthy mudblood in Kesselburg when Grindelwald attacked. Alphard you blood traitor how could you! "; His sister shouted. " "Who?" Her husband wanted to know, whose eyes were still fixed on his brother in law. „Who! Do you really want to know? The filthy halfblood he had together with this bitch when he stayed in the country of the eight". Cried Walpurga and Orion froze when he took a look at his nephew.

Now Adrian understood why his father wanted to send him away immediately. „Please leave my father alone it was my idea. Let him go I will never come back again I will never tell anybody about it!" He pleaded but his aunt had different plans; "Let you go! You are a disgrace to our family do you really think you get away unpunished!" "Mother who is he?" Regulus wanted to know who was hiding behind his speechless brother.

„That my dear boy is the living shame of your uncle. That is Alphards son Adrian!" She explained darkly. "Why is he the living shame of uncle Al?"; Sirius wanted to know. "Because his mother was a filthy mudblood, he is worthless". His mother explained. "No he is not he is a great wizard look what he has made for me!" The boy exclaimed and took the little dog figure out of his trouser pocket and wanted to show it to his mother as if he could proof his cousins worth with it.

But instead the sound of a slapping hand and further scolding was heard; „Sirius Orion Black how dare you to disrespect me!" With tears in his eyes the little boy touched his cheek and then left the room. „Now what shall we do with you? Ah yes a fitting punishment for trying to deceive us". "Walpurga I warn you lay one hand on my son and you will pay for it!" Alphard threaded his sister but his brother in law answered calm and a bit amused; "What will you do, you weakling? Attack us you wouldn't dare to do so". Walpurga pointed her wand towards Adrian; "Crucio". The pain was excruciatingly but he suppressed every sound of pain.

The woman attacked him more than once when suddenly a loud pang was heard. Anguished Adrian glanced up and saw how Orion slumped down and how Alphard disarmed his sister with an Expelliarmus; „Disgrace of the family. My eternal shame, how dare you to torture my son you deranged woman".

Alphard burned with anger and it seemed that is sister never had seen him like that before. She backed off until she stood there with her back to the wall; „What will you do Alphard kill me for speaking the truth? Oh no dear sister this is your and our ratchet families way. And what you are calling the truth is just your blindness to the real world. My son is the best thing that ever happened to me do you know why?" He did not wait for the answer; "He came looking for me after I left him alone. He wanted to be a part of my live and even yours although I have warned his mother never to look for us. He has a big heart. He has met your sons for the first time and seems to care more for them than you and your inbreeding husband have ever done in their whole lives".

"What do you want Alphi torture me?"; Walpurga taunted her brother, but Alphard just started to laughed maliciously; "Oh no Walli something much better, I will alter your memories. You won't remember anything of that what happened today, but I will leave enough so you will think your whole life that you are missing something quite important. While your dear husband will just have a kind of blackout and I won't forget your filthy house elf either". He explained calmly when he forced her to sit down and magically bound her to her chair; "Adrian go and get Sirius I will take care of Regulus".

With a swing of his wand he sat his son free and with another one Walpurga and her youngest son simply fell asleep. Adrian went back to his cousins' room and finally found him under the blanket of the bed. „Sirius come one it is over your uncle wants to see you"; He said calmly when he removed the blanket from the little picture of misery. Sirius, sobbing silently, hided his face in a big cushion, „Has he been blasted from the family tree and wants to say goodbye?" „No he just wants to see you". Explained Adrian, who wanted to comfort the little boy by laying his hand on his back, but Sirius flinched away from the touch.

„I don't want him to leave he is always nice to us!" He heard the little one. "No he won't I will make sure of that I promise you Stöpsel". The older cousin assured and drew Sirius in a tight hug. „Come on let's go!" Adrian said and carried him back to the dining room where everything was reverted to its original status. The other three were sitting in their chairs still sleeping and Kreacher lay, passed out, in a corner of the room.

Adrian placed Sirius on his seat while Alphard stepped behind his nephew; „So this is good by Sirius take care of your brother and yourself! ", and tousled Sirius hair; "What do you mean with that please stay!" Begged the boy suddenly; "No Sirius you have seen what happened when they found out!" "No please you can disguise yourself again I won't tell anyone I promise". "I know you won't but this is the best way!"

Again tears welled up in Sirius eyes but Adrian drew his wand. „Dormis" ;The boy snoozed off and Alphard began with the memory alterations. Adrian was sullenly leaning to the wall when his father finally addressed him; „Apparate to my flat and wait there it won't take long". He nodded but before he left he knelt in front of his sleeping cousin, „ Take care of yourself small one ok!" and placed the dog figure into the hand of the sleeper.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it or total rubbish what is your opinion? <em>

_Also a long time has passed since I wrote a whole story in English and would be glad if you tell me about mistakes in spelling, phrases and grammar._

_Ad:PinkySwear147 Hope you liked this chapter too and thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Farewell

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters of the books and movies belong to J.K.R. and WB._

_The OCs are mine._

* * *

><p>Abschied.<p>

Adrian waited in the dark flat regretting the mistake he had made, when he pushed all his father's objections away. Again he was jolted by a sudden plop sound; „I am sorry for bringing you in such a situation". He tried to excuse himself to the arriving one. „It does not have to bother you I am even grateful ". „Sorry what?" „You have managed that I finally stood up against my deranged sister and her husband even if they cannot remember it and I will take it into my hands to show my nieces and nephews the real world. If I am able to save at least one of them from this pureblood mania I was successful! " Alphard said with proud voice. „What is going to happen with me". „As planned you will leave tomorrow ". Alphard did not slip the hurtful expression on his sons face; „ Adrian as I have told you before it is only for your well being it is not just my family, believe me we could handle them but there is something happening in this country and I fear it is not the best. But there is still a bit of time so you could tell me something more about your live and the rest of your family". With these words a carafe with wine flew towards them. Adrian wasn't in the mood but a look into his father's expectantly eyes and he started to talk. The hours passed by and the young man had fallen asleep, Alphard still awake observed the sleeping person. Finally he raised and conjured a blanket for his son, „I am very proud of you". He said before he left the room.

The sun rose above the roofs of London and Adrian knew the time to say farewell had come. He found his father behind the huge writing table; „Ah I see you finally woke up sleepy head". Alphard laughed but Adrian asked; „So well that's it?" His father looked at him; „ You know it is not good for somebody as young as you to mourn for something lost you should discover the world for yourself it is so full of wonders which we close our eyes from later". Adrian looked sadly at the floor. "Come on I will bring you to Diagon Ally!" Soon enough father and son stood in front of the post office, "Well it goodbye then Adrian! Look after yourself!" „Can I at least write?" The young man finally asked and Alphard brooded a bit over the suggestion but finally decided; "Yes, I would be happy about it but please be careful! Where are you going next?" "Home where else should I go?" Adrian asked. "Oh such lack spontaneity but we will change that!" Soon after both stood in front of the huge chimneys of the post office: "So farewell then boy and I want to read some interesting stories understood!" His son nodded;" Stay well dad and have an eye on Sirius and Regulus". "I will do what I can, now go". After a final hug Alphard pushed Adrian gently into the next chimney and called out; "Lima!" "All the best Adrian!"; And Alphard vanished into Diagon Ally with a feeling in his heart he had not had in twenty one years.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it or total rubbish what is your opinion? <em>

_Also a long time has passed since I wrote a whole story in English and would be glad if you tell me about mistakes in spelling, phrases and grammar._


End file.
